Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 5$. $3$ $y$ $ + 3$ $x$ $ + 7$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $5$ for ${x}$ $ = 3{(6)} + 3{(5)} + 7 $ $ = 18 + 15 + 7 $ $ = 40$